


Untitled

by Shaloved30



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is not here for certain bugs, Laurel is amused and finds her adorable nonetheless (Minific tumblr fill -words: Broken Glass)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Laurel had just returned from the gym, still sweaty and a bit fatigued from taking that extra time with her sparring partner in the practice rings.

Entering the apartment shared with her girlfriend Iris, she was surprised to not see her in her favorite corner of the couch working away on her laptop.

As Laurel walked in the kitchen the sight of broken glass on the floor caused her pause.

“Iris? Iris, baby are you here? Please answer me!”

Laurel sprinted to the bottom of the steps to listen for her voice or a sound, anything to let her know she was in the house and alright.

“I’m  **not** coming back down there, Laurel. I refuse.”

Laurel breathed a sigh of relief and took the steps two at a time to get to their bedroom. Cracking the door open she spotted Iris. She was in a mass of blankets on the bed, her head just barely peeking out

Laurel was able to catch her giggle but couldn’t hold down her smile.

“Iris, what is this, what’s happened down there? Did a spider or something come after you?”

Laurel walked over and took a seat, reaching for the mass of fabric that contained her love to bring her close. Iris’ eyes were a bit wet and pleading when she looked into her girlfriend’s face.

“I’ll stomp a spider no problem Lance, but  _centipedes_  I will not do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have a title suggestion for this let me know haha :)


End file.
